Galeria:Sōsuke Aizen
Galeria Aizena z anime Obrazki profilowe O279 Aizen.jpg|Sōsuke Aizen. AizenKarakuraFake.png AIZEN279SOSUKE.jpg Aizen ep 293.jpg AizenSousuke.jpg Aizenep293.png Od34 Aizen.png O61 Aizen.png Historia Aizensosuke.jpg|Aizen jako wicekapitan. Hirako w Soul Society.jpg|Aizen ze swoim kapitanem. Odc211 Wicekapitan Aizen.png|Sōsuke pozdrawia kapitana Kyōraku. Odc211 Hipnoza Absolutna.png|Aizen wyjaśnia działanie Kanzen Saimin. Odc211 Piąty Oddział.png|5. Oddział we wspomnieniu Aizena. Aizen confronted by Kisuke.png|Urahara i Tessai konfrontują się z Aizenem. Kapitan Aizen i porucznik Ichimaru.jpg|Kapitan Aizen ze swoim wicekapitanem Ginem. Od46 Potęga Aizena.png|Sōsuke zatrzymuje Hollowa. StarkAizen.jpg|Aizen spotyka Starrka i Lilynette. Aizen saves Harribel.png|Aizen ratuje Tier przed Arrancarem. Soul Society Od23 Rozmowa.png|Kapitan Aizen z 5. Oddziału rozmawia z wicekapitanem Abaraiem z 6. Oddziału. Od34 Odiwedziny u Aizena.png|Momo odwiedza swojego kapitana. Od34 Martwy Aizen.png|Martwy "Aizen". MomoandAizenep60uncensored.png|Aizen przebija Hinamori. HitsugayaFigthingAizen.jpg|Aizen kontra Hitsugaya. KyokaSuigetsu ep60.png|Kyōka Suigetsu. Od61 Shikai zatrzymany.png|Sōsuke zatrzymuje Zabimaru. Aizen breaks Renji's shikai.jpg|Aizen niszczy Shikai Abaraia. O61 Higa Zekko wykorzystana na Aizenie.png|Aizen poddany Higa Zekkō. Ichigo stops Aizen.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje Aizena. Ep61AizenGrabsRukia.png|Aizen przygotowuje się do wydobycia Hōgyoku z Rukii. Aizen defeat Sajin.jpg|Aizen pokonuje Sajina próbką Kurohitsugi. Ichigo remembers Aizen's Plan.png|Aizen wyjmuje Hōgyoku z Rukii. Arrancar AizenzHoyghoku.jpg|Aizen trzyma Hōgyoku. ArrancarAizen.jpg|Aizen na tronie w Las Noches. Hueco Mundo O145 Aizen, Gin i Tosen pojawiają się na spotkaniu Espady.png|Aizen, Gin i Kaname pojawiają się na spotkaniu Espady. Sztuczna Karakura Garganta Espada.jpg|Aizen przybywa z Arrancarami do Karakury. Od266 W Sztucznej Karakurze.png|Kaname, Aizen i Gin w Sztucznej Karakurze. Ep283 Aizen.jpg|Aizen w sztucznej Karakurze. AizenGinTosenWalkingFree.jpg|Aizen, Gin i Tōsen uwolnieni z ognistego więzienia Yamamoto. Shinji Attacks Aizen.jpg|Aizen atakowany przez Hirako. AizenAttacksHarribel.jpg|Aizen rani Harribel. Hirako Cuts Aizen.jpg|Aizen zraniony przez Shinjiego. Lisa attacks Aizen.png|Lisa atakuje Aizena. Aizen ties up Love.png|Aizen tnie Love'a. Unnamed Hexagonal Barrier (Aizen).jpg|Aizen używa Millon Escudo. Bleach - 295 - Large 02.jpg|Raniony Aizen. Bleach - 295 - Large 06.jpg|Aizen rozkoszuje się Reiatsu Ichigo. Hogyoku embedded with Aizen.png|Aizen pokazuje Hōgyoku. Hitsugaya Stabs Aizen.png|Hitsugaya przebija fałszywego Aizena. Sui-Feng Shunpo Skill.png|Klony Suì-Fēng. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Aizen pokonuje wszystkich przeciwników. Ep294 Aizen katana.png|Zanpakutō Aizena - Kyōka Suigetsu. Ichigopounces.jpg|Ichigo atakuje Aizena z góry. Aizen cut by urahara.png|Aizen przebity przez Kidō Urahary. Kuyo Shibari (ep300).png|Aizen unieruchamiany przez Bakudō. Urahara Seal Aizen (ep300).png|Urahara nakłada pieczęć na Aizena. AizenVsYoruichiUraharaIsshin.jpg|Sōsuke przeciwko trzem przeciwnikom. Isshin getsuga tenshou.jpg|Isshin atakuje Getsugą Tenshō. AizenCaughtByUraharaIsshin.jpg|Aizen unieruchomiony. Yoruichi attacks Aizen.png|Yoruichi atakuje Aizena. Yoruichi Urahara Isshin attack Aizen.png|Połączone siły przeciwko Sōsuke. Aizen Hogyoku.jpg|Pierwsza transformacja. AizenOutOfCocoon.jpg|Druga transformacja. AizenGinSenkaimon.jpg|Senkaimon otwarte. AizenGinArriveKarakuraTown.jpg|Aizen i Gin kierują się do prawdziwej Karakury. Ep302 Gin i Aizen wkraczają do Karakury.png|Renegaci stają na skraju miasteczka. Aizen kill Human.jpg|Aizen zabija człowieka swoim Reiatsu. Ep302 Odbicie w okularach.png|Ichimaru, Sōsuke, Arisawa i Chizuru w odbiciu okularów Dona. Zennosuke stalls Aizen E307.png|Aizen zaskoczony przez Zennosuke. Snapshot20110204183101.jpg|Sōsuke. O307 Ichimaru kontra Aizen.png|Gin próbuje zabić Aizena. Aizen Third Form.jpg|Aizen w trzeciej formie. Aizen cuts down Gin.jpg|Aizen przecina Gina. Aizen wyrywa rękę Ginowi.JPG|Aizen wyrywa rękę Ginowi. Aizen kill Gin.JPG|Sōsuke przebija mieczem Ichimaru. Ichigo Arrives.jpg|Kurosaki przybywa, by walczyć z Sōsuke. Od308 To naprawdę ty.png|Aizen pyta się Ichigo, czy to naprawdę on. Od308 Chodźmy stąd.png|Kurosaki łapie Sōsuke za twarz. Od308 Lecimy gdzie indziej.png|Ichigo zabiera Aizena w ustronne miejsce. Od309 Walczmy.png|Ichigo gotów walczyć z dala od miasta. Aizen 3rd form.JPG|Trzecia transformacja. Ichigo vs Aizen - Final Battle.jpg|Ichigo kontra Aizen: Finał. Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack.jpg|Ichigo blokuje miecz. Od308 Kido rozwalone.png|Ichigo niszczy Kidō Aizena. Ichigo Slashes Aizen.jpg|Kurosaki tnie Aizena. Aizen Cracks Apart.jpg|Sōsuke przechodzi w czwartą formę. Od309 Kolejna forma.png|Kurosaki ogląda Aizena w nowej formie. Aizen 4th Transformation.jpg|Aizen przemienia się ponownie. Aizen Ring Attack.jpg|Ichigo w pułapce. Od309 Kręgi.png|Kurosaki w kręgach stworzonych przez Sōsuke. Od309 Ja jestem wszystkim.png|Aizen mówi, że przewyższył wszystko. Od309 Pogadaj se.png|Ichigo kpi z mocy Aizena. Aizen Fourth Form Full.jpg|Czwarta forma. Od309 Ząbki w nowej formie.png|Sōsuke. Od309 Zdziwiony.png|Aizen ogląda przemianę Ichigo. Od309 Giń.png|Sōsuke trafiony Mugetsu. Aizen After Mugetsu.jpg|Aizen po Mugetsu Ichigo. Od309 Nie chcę cię.png|Hōgyoku odrzuca Sōsuke. Aizen Powerless.jpg|Aizen traci moce. Od309 Co się dzieje.png|Aizen "zaatakowany" przez Kidō. Od309 Pieczęć działa.png|Kidō Kisuke zaczyna działać. Aizen Sealed.jpg|Aizen zapieczętowany przez Kisuke. Od309 Ichigo i Kisuke patrzą na Aizena.png|Kurosaki i Urahara patrzą na zapieczętowanego Aizena. Aizen bondage picture 2.png|Aizen skazywany na więzienie. Aizen bondage picture 1.png|Skrępowany Sōsuke. Galeria Aizena z mangi R529 Aizen.png|Aizen. Bleach okladka 12.jpg|Kapitan Aizen na okładce 12. tomu mangi. T48 Tom.jpg|Sōsuke po ujarzmieniu Hōgyoku na okładce 48. tomu mangi. Bleach_Vol._15_Cover.jpg Bleach_Vol._52_Cover.png Bleach_Vol._75_Cover.jpg R100 Okładka.png|Sōsuke Aizen na okładce 100. rozdziału. R247 Okładka.png|Aizen, Gin i Tōsen na okładce 247. rozdziału. R313 Aizen i Orihime.png|Sōsuke prosi Inoue o uśmiech. AizenCuttingDownKomamura.png|Aizen przecina Komamurę. AizenDestroyingKomamura'sBankai.png|Aizen niszczy Bankai Komamury. AizenCoyote StarrkLilynette Gingerback.jpg|Aizen spotyka Starrka i Lilynette. Aizen slashes Harribel.jpg|Aizen tnie Harribel. Captains cut down.jpg|Aizen pokonuje przeciwników. Yamamoto&Aizen.png|Aizen i Yamamoto. Aizen closes in.png|Aizen i Ichigo. Aizenhougyokucomplete.PNG|Pierwsza forma Aizena. Aizen's Reiatsu is sealed.PNG|Pieczęć. Urahara binds Aizen with Benihime.png|Urahara używa Benihime na Aizenie. Aizennewform.png|Druga forma Aizena. ButterflyAizen.png|Trzecia forma Aizena. ENTERKARAKURA.jpg|Aizen z Ginem wchodzi do Senkai. Kill, Kamishini no Yari.png|Gin próbuje zabić Aizena. Aizen cuts down Ichimaru.jpg|Aizen przecina Gina. Gin is defeated by Aizen.png|Gin zostaje śmiertelnie raniony przez Aziena. Gin Aizen.jpg|Aizen wyrywa rękę Ginowi. Ichigo zabiera Aizena zdala od przyjaciół.JPG|Ichigo zabiera Aizena z dala od przyjaciół. Aizen teleport c418.png|Aizen używa teleportacji. AizenHollowLikeForm.png|Czwarta forma Aizena. Aizen awaits his sentence..png|Aizen oczekuje na wyrok. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna R617 Okładka.png|Więzień na okładce 617. rozdziału. R617 Aizen uwalnia się.png|Powrót Aizena. R618 Shunsui uwalnia Aizena.png|Rozmowa z Shunsuiem. R618 Potęga Aizena.png|Reiatsu Aizena wypala ręce mężczyzny. R618 Okładka.png|Sōsuke na okładce 618. rozdziału. R621 Aizen na krześle.png|Sōsuke siedzący na krześle. R622 Kurohitsuji.png|Aizen używa Kurohitsugi na jednookich stworach. R623 Aizen zaatakowany.png|Aizen zaatakowany przez Najahkoopa. R623 The Underbelly.png|Sōsuke poddany działaniu The Underbelly. R624 Okładka.png|Dawny antagonista na okładce 624. rozdziału. R682 Powitanie w Soul Society.PNG|Aizen wita Yhwacha w Soul Society. R682 Uwolniony.PNG|Aizen uwolniony. R682 Szaleje.PNG|Aizen chcący powstrzymać Yhwacha. R683 Rączka do przodu i siup.PNG|Aizen wyciąga rękę do przodu... R683 Nowe Kido.PNG|...aby użyć nowe Kidō. R683 Czemu mnie bijesz smutnabuzia.PNG|Sōsuke ranny. R683 Nieznoszący sprzeciwu uśmiech.PNG|Aizen pozbawiony ręki. R684 Yhwach pożera Aizena.PNG|Aizen zostaje wessany przez Yhwacha. Animacje z Aizenem Kyoka Suigetsu1x.gif|Aizen prezentuje zdolność Kyōka Suigetsu. AizenShikai.gif|Specjalna zdolność Kyōka Suigetsu. KomamuraShikaivsAizenGif02.gif‎|Sajin atakuje Sōsuke. Klony Suì-Fēng.gif|Klony atakujące Aizena. Aizen raikoho.gif|Aizen używa Raikōhō. Teleportacja Aizena.gif|Teleportacja Aizena. Ep309 AizenRing.gif|Ultrafragor. Cero Aizen.gif|Fragor. KyūjūrokkeiKakafūmetsu.gif|Kisuke atakuje Sōsuke Kyūjūrokkei Kakafūmetsu. Kategoria:Galerie